Tingle
Tingle is a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. He was first shown in an image with silhouettes, and later confirmed during the SKTAR 2 Stream. __TOC__ General Tingle is a bizarre man in the Zelda series who sells maps to aid Link on his quest. He wears green tights accented with red in a similar way to Link's outfit. He is 35 years old and is obsessed with fairies, thinking that when Link shows up wearing his green outfit that he is one, and he thinks he is destined to become one. Tingle is well known for his catchphrase "Kooloo-Limpah," words that are supposedly magical. He claims that he invented these words himself, and advises Link not to steal them. In Majora's Mask, Tingle flies around on a red balloon, mapping the area before coming down to sell the maps to "Help his dad out." When Tingle reappears in Wind Waker, he has been jailed by the people of Windfall Island. Once freed, he goes back to his home of "Tingle Island." In this game, Tingle is absolutely necessary for completing the game, as his job is to translate the Triforce Charts for Link so he can find the Triforce Shards. Notably, Tingle does this at a very high price. Most of Tingle's odd habits are explained in the Japan only game "Freshly Picked: Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland." Here, Tingle is a 35 year old man who meets the being Uncle Rupee, who promises him life in a paradise called Rupeeland. It is here where Tingle gains his infamous "fairy suit." This game also explains Tingle's fixation with Rupees; for Tingle, being without Rupees is essentially equal to death. Tingle is notable for his general unpopularity in the United States. He is also notable for being one of the most reoccurring characters in the Zelda series, second only to Link, Zelda, and Ganon/Ganondorf. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Tingle was promoted to a playable character, whereas in Brawl he was an Assist Trophy. His down special has a similar function to how he behaved as an assist trophy, however. Attributes Tingle's main attribute is his bizarre nature as a fighter, who's main advantage is keeping his opponents on their toes by being extremely unpredictable. He has poor range, but great combo ability and decent power. Despite possessing two projectiles, Tingle is basically useless at long range, as both of his projectiles lack range, and his side b Tingle Tuner is slow to come out. Tingle's Normal Moves Combo *Tingle punches moving forward, then punches again moving back. Side Tilt *Tingle steps forward punching with both hands. This moves Tingle forward. Up Tilt *Tingle punches upward with both fists. Down Tilt *Tingle performs a "Russian Kick Dance," hitting twice and slightly bouncing off of the ground. Dash Attack *Tingle does a faceplant. Side Smash *Tingle smashes his head forward, hitting powerfully. Up Smash *Tingle does two jumping jacks, jumping off of the ground. Down Smash *Tingle does a breakdance like move similar to Mario's down smash. Neutral Air *Tingle performs a ballet twirl, hitting multiple times. Forward Air *Tingle smacks forward with a map. Up Air *Tingle stabs upward with the pen that he used to draw maps in Majora's Mask. This is similar to Link's up air, but there is a sweetspot that meteor smashes opponents near the start of the move. Back Air *Tingle kicks behind him an a Superman-like pose. Down Air *Tingle stomps downward multiple times, like an Irish step dance. If the last hit is connected, Tingle bounces off of his opponent, getting a slight boost upward. This is notable because Tingle can actually KO both himself and his opponent off the top boundary of the stage with this. Forward Throw *Tingle leaps at his opponent, causing a cloud of dust to form. Tingle's limbs are seen as punching noises are heard. After 2-3 seconds, the opponent is knocked back and the dust cloud clears. This is a reference to how Tingle fought enemies in Rupeeland. Tingle is able to move around while this throw is active, and can even roll off cliffs. Up Throw *Tingle tosses his opponent up then stabs them with the point of his hat. Back Throw *Tingle turns around with his opponent, then punts them like a football. Down Throw *Tingle stomps downward on his opponent multiple times. Ledge Attack *Tingle leaps up then performs a low kick. Tingle's Special Moves Trivia *Tingle was first playable at the SKTAR 2 Preview Demo of 0.9, along with Bowser, Pac-Man, and Little Mac. *Tingle's pink costume is a reference to his outfit during the final boss fight in Rupeeland. *Tingle's white costume is a reference to one of his "brothers" in Wind Waker: David Jr. *Tingle's blue costume is a reference to another one of his "brothers," Knuckle. *Notably, when Tingle is chosen on the character select screen, the tone of voice with which the announcer says his name indicates anger, a possible reference to Tingle's unpopularity in America. *Despite mainly being known for his roles in the Zelda games, Tingle possesses his own icon and victory theme, due to him technically having his own series of games. This case is similar to Yoshi. *Tingle's victory pose is a reference to Ryotsu's from Jump Ultimate Stars. *In the SKTAR 2 Demo, Tingle had a secret taunt preformed by pressing shield and taunt at the same time that was the Gangnam Style dance. This taunt is to be removed for public releases. *Tingle's victory theme is the last 5 seconds of his theme from Four Swords Adventures. Unlike most themes, this one has an ominous feel to it. *Tingle's Final Smash's name is a reference to Morshu from the infamous CDi Zelda games, and his line "Lamp Oil, Rope, Bombs, You want it? It's yours my Friend, as long as you have enough Rupees." Notable Appearances *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) *The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (2003) *Freshly Picked: Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland (2006) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Almost Completed